


Bonfire on the Bayou

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Bayou, Bonfires, Christmas fic, Gen, Modern AU, Southern traditions, Yuletide in Panem, boat parades, cajun!Finnick, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Yuletide in Panem Christmas Drabble Challenge, Day 1</p><p>Finnick and Annie join Katniss and Peeta for a Southern tradition.  However, Annie's got a little surprise for Finnick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire on the Bayou

**Author's Note:**

> Bonfires and boat parades are typical Christmas traditions in the south of the US during the month of December, especially in towns near the water. Bonfires are lit along the lakeshore while boat owners will organize Christmas parades, in which boats will dress up, complete with lights, trees and carolers and float down the lake or river.  At the end of the night, fireworks are lit and everyone exchanges good wishes.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s always been my headcanon that, in an au universe, Finnick would have been a Louisiana native.
> 
>  

**Banner by[akai-echo](akai-echo.tumblr.com)**

**Written for[Yuletide in Panem](yuletideinpanem.tumblr.com)**

 

**Bonfire on the Bayou**

 

 

**XXXXX**

 

Annie watched as Finnick strode along the water’s edge, holding fast to the fishing schiff’s rope.  He reached the mooring on the dock and pulled the little boat in, tying the rope off before stepping into the cool bayou waters. His cargo shorts came just up to his knees but the water barely nicked at the hem as he lifted Annie by the waist and set her down in the shallows.  He stole a kiss before turning to back to the boat, leaving Annie squealing as the water crept into her sandals, prompting her to scramble onto the sand.

 

“We’ll have the best view from here,” Finnick said, pulling the picnic basket and backpack from inside the boat.  He scanned the coastline, searching for signs of his friends when he caught sight of Peeta working over a small bonfire while Katniss fed wood into the growing flames.

 

“There they are!” Annie exclaimed, rushing back to Finnick to take a pack off of his hands, but he waved her off.

 

“I got it,” he said, his green eyes scanning the uneven ground in front of her as she stumbled.  “You still got your sea legs?”

 

Annie blushed, averting her eyes as she answered, “You could say that,” before Katniss caught sight of her and stood to greet her with a warm hug.

 

“Hey, you!” Katniss exclaimed as she pulled her friend in for a tight hug. “Have you told him yet?” she whispered, stray hairs from her thick braid ticking her nose.

 

“Shhhh…I haven’t figured out a way to do it!” Annie answered in a low voice.  “I thought maybe tonight.”

 

Katniss large grey eyes grew to twice their size. “How can you keep something like that to yourself?”

 

“I’ll tell him soon enough!” Annie answered as she let Katniss go and turned to hug Peeta.  “What are you cooking up for us tonight?”

 

“Extra chocolate s’mores,” he answers cheerfully. His blue eyes radiated contentment and warmth and she knew it was no small part to being with Katniss.  Annie was filled with a sudden cascade of affection for her two closest friends, knowing how rare it was to find couples as insync as the four of them were.

 

“There’s some beer in the cooler. Help yourself,” she heard Katniss say but Annie discretely demurred, arranging the bread, cheeses and fruit that were her contribution to the evening’s festivities.

 

“It sure isn’t Christmas without a bonfire,” Finnick said, pulling out a large blanket, wrapping Annie and himself in it before settling down on a large tree trunk. Katniss curled up next to Peeta also, tucking herself into his side as he stoked the flames with his free hand.

 

“And a boat parade,” Peeta added, waving at the sparks that flew off from a piece of wood that landed haphazardly in the pile.

 

As if on command, the procession of boats started to make its way up the bayou, the open sea at their backs. In the sunset, the twinkling christmas lights and letters made each boat appear like a sparkling tree ornament.  Annie sighed at the pontoon, it’s bimini hanging heavy with pure, white lights as if snow had fallen on it, belying the unseasonably warm temperatures in New Orleans and most of the southern United States.  At the prow was a Christmas tree with a bright star of David that doubled as a search light.  

 

As they passed the treats around, nibbling on the cheese and the melted delights that Peeta roasted over the fire, Finnick pulled out a thermos of eggnog and, with exaggerated flair, popped the cork open.

 

“For the firework show,” he explained, filling everyone’s mugs.  Annie, staring at her drink, wrinkled her nose discretely, provoking a knowing smile from Katniss.

 

At that moment, the sky lit up with fireworks, the still burning starbursts of red, gold and green raining down over the boats below. It was a spectacular sight, and Annie squeezed Finnick when Peeta pulled Katniss in for a long kiss.

 

“Cheers and Merry Christmas, everyone!” Finnick said, raising his cup and toasting Katniss and Peeta the sky still alight with such deafening explosions, everyone had a hard time hearing one another.  Meanwhile, Annie took a sip of her drink, her face scrunching up in distaste.

 

“It’s not spoiled, is it?” Finnick said as he turned towards her, sniffing her cup.  “I made sure to make it the way you like.”

 

Annie’s lip trembled as she took both cups and set them on the sand before them.  “I have no objections to it but,” she grasped his hand and placed it over her still flat belly, “Our baby has other ideas.”

 


End file.
